Raphael Yoritomo, Wolverine
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: Raphael Yoritomo is a normal kid... kind of. When his dad dies, he goes to live with his aunt Dinah, who is Black Canary. He becomes her new sidekick(sorry, partner), Wolverine. Sorry, bad at summaries. This is an OC story. This is not the real Wolverine. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is an OC Wolverine, not the actual one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Wolverine.**

Raphael Yoritomo was sitting on top of his apartment building, legs dangling off the edge. His father was in one of those anger misfits he seemed to always have, and Rafe was tired of being his stress relief. He sighed. Raphael was different from most seven year old kids- he had a special… ability. He wanted to be able to fight crime like his Aunt Dinah did, yet he was the reason his mother had died. He had lost control. Everyone kept telling him it wasn't his fault, yet deep down, he knew something could have controlled it. Rafe was so deep in his thoughts that he never heard the figure behind him until she spoke.

"Out so late?" a female voice asked. Rafe quickly turned around and drew out his claws. Yes, he had claws. His special ability. The woman chuckled, "C'mon, Rafe, it's just me, don't you recognize my voice?"

Rafe smiled. "Aunt Dinah?" The lady stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah, but it's Black Canary, remember? Don't blurt out my identity for everyone to hear," she smirked. Rafe sighed and withdrew his claws.

"What do you want?"

"I was just passing by, patrolling. Green Arrow was taking too long, so I left him behind."

Rafe grinned. His aunt was one of the only people that made him feel better. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from inside his apartment.

"What's that?" Black Canary asked.

"Ugh. Just my dad, having a temper tantrum."

"Are you okay?"

Rafe sighed and turned his head away. "It's just… hard… to live a normal life when your dad goes around the house smashing things for no reason."

Black Canary nodded with understanding. "You said he's been doing this for a while?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the noise just stopped."

* * *

It's been five years since Rafe's dad died from breaking through a window. He was living with his aunt and became Black Canary's sidekick, Wolverine. Sorry, _partner_.

"Rafe, we're going to Ollie's place now, get ready," Dinah shouted from her room.

Rafe opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was dreaming about that night, that night that made everything better yet worse. Then he remembered: today's the day! He got out of bed and changed into black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. He combed his hair and gelled it so that it stuck up, got his backpack with his uniform in it, and walked out his room.

"Is Roy going to be there?"

Dinah smiled. "Of course he is, Rafe, and I thought you said you hate him?"

"Well, yeah, but- he- he's not _that_ bad. And he's better than sitting around doing nothing."

"Of course." Dinah rolled her eyes and walked out the front door, Rafe following suit. He got into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt as Dinah started driving.

* * *

When they got to Ollie's house, Dinah walked up to the door and before she could ring the doorbell, Ollie opened the door and pulled her in for a hug. Rafe walked in after and said, "So… what are we doing?"

"You and Roy go have fun, me and Dinah are going out," Ollie replied.

"What?! I am _not_ doing anything with this stuck up preteen," Roy sneered.

"Look who's talking," Rafe shot back snidely. "And it's Dinah and _I_." Ollie stopped and stared.

"What?"

"You said me and Dinah. It's supposed to be Dinah and I. You would think that a billionaire knows his grammar."

Ollie just smiled and shook his head. Roy threw up his hands.

"You see what I mean? I am not hanging out with him or whatever you want us to do!"

Dinah sighed. "Just try not to kill each other, okay?"

Rafe rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say." And they walked out the front door. "So… what do you want to do?" he asked again.

"I said I don't want to do anything with you, kid!"

"Hey, I'm only like, three years younger!"

"Three too many…"

"Come on! If Dinah and Ollie get together than we're going to have to cooperate!"

"Key word: _If_."

Rafe sighed. This guy was just too hard. "You know what? How 'bout we just train in the backyard?" At this Roy smiled. A little too evilly in Rafe's opinion.

"Alright, let's see what you got, _wolf boy_. And you better not ruin today."

"Same goes for you, _Peter Pan_."

He glared at Rafe and went to change. Rafe walked to the backyard and pulled out his

retro glasses. Those were his favorite part of his uniform. They were like goggles, but no lense or frame, just a one way mirror. It was rectangular, and strapped to the the back of his head, and had many different functions such as night vision, GPS, target locater, camera, heat tracker, and many others. But most importantly, on both sides of the glasses were earpieces that curled into his ears from the head strap that filtered out his aunt's Canary Cry and could be adjusted to hear things from far away. Once Rafe put the glasses on and adjusted it to sparring mode, which helps by showing him where to punch or kick the opponent and, in this case, arrows he should be careful of. Canary had told him not to be too reliant on it, but, you know, anything to beat Roy.

* * *

**Rafe's P.O.V.**

When Roy came out wearing his Speedy uniform, I took a stance. My father had taught me martial arts since I was three years old, and I was taught to always be aware of my surroundings and always be prepared. I shuddered as I thought of how I learned that the hard way.

"Alright, let's go. Try not to get pierced by my arrows. Ollie and Dinah would kill me. But… I guess it'd be worth it…" Roy chuckled, bringing my attention back to the present.

I smirked. "Make the first move." And he lunged at me.

About an hour later, we were both lying on the grass, panting and clutching bruises and sore spots. I "accidentally" gave Roy a black eye and he "accidentally"(but intentionally) cut my right forearm with one of his ridiculously sharp arrows(and I wrapped it up, duh).

* * *

When we heard Ollie's car pull up in the driveway, we quickly went inside and forced ourselves onto the couch and acted like we were just talking. Roy put on a pair of sunglasses to hide his black eye. They don't like us training together, because one of us, if not both, always ends up with a major wound.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ollie asks as he walks into the house, Dinah following suit.

"Nothing much, just talking," I said calmly as if nothing happened. Dinah looked at us suspiciously.

"Roy, why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" she asked.

"Cuz he wants to act all cool and macho, duh," I joked nervously. Her eyes narrowed and she walked right up to Roy and yanks the sunglasses right off his face. Yep, that's Black Canary for you. She glares at us.

"Hm. I wonder how you possibly could have gotten a black eye?" she says mockingly.

"Yeah Roy, I wonder," I say, acting as if I didnt't know. But Dinah's not that easy to fool.

"You were training together," she sighs. "Rafe, roll up your sleeves."

"But-" I start, but she shoots a glare at me, and I give in. I showed her the bandage wrapped around my cut.

"How many times have we told you-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a real problem here." Ollie points at the TV, where we see Icicle Jr. attacking people and blocking the road on a suspension bridge.

"Yes! Finally something exciting to do!" Roy jumped up and ran to the backyard to get his bow and quiver. I got my backpack and went to the bathroom to change, and Ollie and Dinah went to do the same. Though I think Dinah always wears her uniform under her clothes.

* * *

The four of us stood on the bridge watching the police take Icicle Jr. away. That was possibly the easiest fight I've ever been in. I just slashed away at any icicles coming our way, Black Canary screamed her famous Canary Cry, and Green Arrow and Speedy trapped him until the police came.

"Well that was less exciting than I expected," I muttered.

"Doesn't matter," Speedy grinned, "Today's the day!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Wolverine, even though this Wolverine is my OC.**

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Black Canary and I were waiting for Flash and Kid Flash to show up.

"Man, you would think that being the fastest people on earth, they would be the first ones here," Robin stated. Then we heard a zooming noise behind us. It was Flash and Kid Flash.

"Aw man! I knew we'd be the last one's here!" Kid Flash whined.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense." No duh. I've told him that before. But Roy doesn't seen to take my opinions into account, does he?

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Batman asks. Pft. No, of course we're not. We're just here to stare at the building.

"Born that way!" Wally looks like he's about to run up a wall. Well he can actually do that.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad says. Happy to know you enjoy our presence.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asks.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today," Roy grins. Well someone looks happy. For once in his life.

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin asks.

"Cuz it's not a word, bird boy," I say as we walked into the hall.

Martian Manhunter is there, waiting for us. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wolverine, welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home," Flash tells us. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat down on the only three armchairs in the room, which left Roy and I standing. Way to make myself at home.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman says in his deep gruff voice. "We shouldn't be long."

_Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6; Black Canary, 1-3._

"That's it?" Roy looks furious. Uh oh. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"You've been granted access few others get," Aquaman said.

"Oh really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!" Roy pointed to the windows near the ceiling where many reporters were taking pictures. Hm. He's got a point.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow pleads, exasperated.

"What I _need_ is respect! They're treating us like kids! Worse- sidekicks!" Okay when was that ever worse? "We deserve better than this!" Yes! We should! If only we knew what you were _talking about_. Geez Roy. So me and the rest of us just looked at each other and shrugged. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming a full fledged member of the League!"

"Well, sure," Wally shrugged, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the real HQ! I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

"You have an HQ in space?" I asked. "That is so cool!" Everyone glared at Green Arrow. Especially Batman and Black Canary. Poor Ollie.

"I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Everyone glared harder. "Or… not."

Aquaman decided to step up. "You're not helping our cause here, son. Stand down, or-"

"Or what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even _his_." He pointed at Ollie. Oh, really? Because last time I checked, you were, adopted or not. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw down his stupid yellow hat. "You're not ready." And he stomped right out of the room.

"Idiot," I muttered. Suddenly, an alarm blares.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman started, "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun." The sorcerer _what_ is using the amulet of _what_ to _what_?! "Requesting full league response."

"Superman?"

"Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out," Batman spoke into his comm link. "Stay put," he told us.

"What? Why?" Wally argued.

"This is a league mission."

"You're not trained," Black Canary says.

"Since when?" I shot back.

"She means you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash explains.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman promised.

"But for now, stay put." Sure thing Batman, we'll sit here in a tourist attraction while you go stop some idiot from blotting out the sun.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asks Martian Manhunter. Wait what?

"Indeed." Black Canary shot me a look that basically said _you better stay put or else you will see the end of your claws somewhere you do __**not**__ want it to be_,and they teleported through the zeta beam.

"When we're ready?" Wally yelled. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- like sidekicks?!"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said quietly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ! In space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" I muse.

"I've got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin thought out loud. He does that a lot. And I have an answer to his question… WE'RE NOT IDIOTS! Unlike Peter Pan.

"What is project Cadmus?" Wally asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Bird Boy smirked and started hacking away at the League's computer.

_Access Denied_.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin started accessing the League's data bases.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Wally stared with wide eyes.

"Same system as the Batcave." Well then.

_Access granted._

"All right… Project Cadmus… Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

Oooh, I see where he's going with this. "Solve their case before they do!"

"It would be poetic Justice." I guess Kaldur decided to join the conversation.

"Hey," Robin cracked a smile. "They're all about justice."

"But they said stay put," I said. And by they I mean Black Canary.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Bird Boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait." Wally is getting excited. Uh oh. "Are you going to Cadmus? Cuz if you're going, I'm going."

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come here for a play date."

* * *

When we got to the scene, there were sirens blaring and firefighters standing there doing nothing. At all.

"Help!" a scientist, I'm assuming, shouted.

"Get us down!" the other yelled.

"Stay put. We will get you out," a firefighter blasted through a loudspeaker. Yeah, right. After the whole place burns down, probably. Then, Kid Flash zooms up the burning building and bring both the scientists onto the roof, and slipped down.

"Oh, oh!" a bystander pointed. "It's… what's his name… Flash Boy!"

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash says as he dangles on the side of the building.

"So smooth," I chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Yes, Aqualad. Yes he does. "We need a plan. We- Robin?" We look around. Looks like Wonder Boy disappeared. Then we hear some pretty creepy laugh.

"Ha ha ha!" Robin laughs as he swings up to the window ledge Kid Flash was holding onto and pulls him into the building. I jump as high as I can(which is pretty high) and dig my claws into the wall and start to climb. Aqualad goes over to the firefighters and points to the hose.

"I need to borrow that," he says as he takes out his water bearers and controls the water to form a swirling platform. He jumps on and gets to the top of the roof where the scientists are, and says, "Step aboard. Now." Wow. So demanding. He brings them down and rides the water up to the window. We both reached the window and jumped inside.

"Appreciate the help," Kaldur says sarcastically.

"You handled it." Way to be part of the team, Wonder Boy. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" I hear a beep come from the elevator and see something inside as the doors close.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down."

"This is so wrong." I'm glad you noticed, Wally.

"Thought so," Bird Boy says, "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw."

* * *

(I'm not gonna do the whole "at Cadmus" thing because I thought it was kind of boring)

"We did it," Kaldur groaned through the fallen building. No duh.

"Was there…*pant*... ever any doubt?" Bird Boy said, clothes torn.

"See?" Wally points. "The moon!" Wait, is that who I think it is? "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Um, how is it a good thing that the whole entire Justice League is here frowning at us?! Superman and Batman glare at us for a moment, before Batman sees Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"He doesn't like being called an it," Wally said in a singsong voice. I punched his shoulder. Superboy walks up to Superman and shows him the S shield on his torn solar suit.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superman's eyes widen.

"Start talking," Batman demands. We explain what happened, and I already knew I was in huge trouble from the look Black Canary gave me throughout the whole time.

"Well, uh- we'll figure something out for you. The League, I mean. For now, uh… I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Smooth, Superman, smooth. He flies away and Batman continues to glare.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupts.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman continues, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Kaldur said, "But we will." I like where this is going…

"Aqualad, stand down." I rolled my eyes. Atlanteans.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," Flash started, "The three of you-"

"The four of us," Wally interrupted. "And it's not."

"We're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" I add.

"It's easy," Superboy says with a rebellious look in his eyes. "Get on board, or get out of the way."

* * *

Black Canary and I were walking back home in silence. It feels like an hour passed since we made Cadmus collapse, but I knew it couldn't have been that long. It was just the silence.

I sighed. "You're mad at me, aren't you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Aunt Dinah stopped walking, looked at me, and started walking again.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm a little… disappointed, though. But not the least bit mad."

I stared at her. "Really?" She smiled back.

"Really. And, Rafe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you." At this I almost tripped and stopped walking to stare at her.

"Wh- what?"

"You had the courage to go against the League and freed a clone of a kryptonian with anger management problems."

I smiled. This was the best part about Aunt Dinah, she always looks on the bright side. Or at least when she's talking to me.

"Thanks."

"But you're still grounded for two weeks."

"Aw, come on!"

* * *

All of us were standing inside a hollowed out mountain called Mount Justice, apparently.

"The cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman droned. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training." My eyes widened and I groaned. She shot a look at me and I shut up and gave my attention to Batman again. "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash said. Talk about a big ego.

"But Cadmus proves proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Green Arrow states. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The five of you will be that team."

"Cool!" Wally punched his fists in the air. But, wait…

"Wait, five?" Last time I checked, there were only four of us. Then, a girl about sixteen with green skin, red hair, and freckles walked in.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman said.

"Hi," she waved nervously.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Wally smirked. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Wolverine. It's cool if you forget their names." I guess all Flashes are like that.

"I'm honored to be included." We all walked up to Miss Martian to meet her except for Superboy.

"Hey," I call, "Superboy, come meet Miss M." He walks over and Miss M's shirt changes from white to black, the color of Superboy's t-shirt.

"I like your t-shirt," Miss M. smiles as Superboy blushes. I roll my eyes. Teenagers.

Kaldur grins. "Today is the day."

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Name: Raphael Yoritomo**

**Age: 12**

**Heredity: Half Japanese/Chinese, half Italian**

**Family: Shirito Yoritomo(father), Crystal Yoritomo(mother), Dinah Lance(aunt)**

**Hair color: Pure white**

**Eye color: Dark brown**

**Uniform: Retro glasses, short sleeve black muscle tee with gray in the middle of the shoulder from the neck to the end of the sleeve, black skin tight pants, silver utility belt, black fingerless gloves, gray/silver shock resistant boots.**

**Civilian clothes: White t-shirt, blue zip up hoodie, black skinny jeans, gray and black checkered slip on vans, black hair dye.**

**Abilities: Long withdrawable claws, master of hand to hand combat and martial arts, high jumper, extreme reflexes.**

**Rafe basically looks like a normal Chinese kid, but with pure white hair(which he dyes black when he goes out, other than to the cave or as Wolverine)**

* * *

_**Okay, just to clarify, I won't do all the episodes. I'll add a little original stuff too.**_

_**Sorry for any grammar/punctuation errors. **_

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**Turmious Ravonous :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I've had this half done for a long time but then I got myself to finish it. It's short, but it will do for now...**

**Well, the story must go on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters or anything you recognize. But I own Wolverine, I mean, **_**this**_** Wolverine.**

It was late afternoon, I just came back from school. School's always easy; well, some of it. The parts like math and science, because I know all that. I _need_ to know to be me. In case you're wondering, I actually made my glasses, you know, the cool part of my costume? I also made my belt and the cool stuff in it, like my retractable jetpack, grappling hook, that kind of stuff. Yup, I'm a mechanic.

"Rafe, we're going to the cave." Aunt Dinah walks into my room and nearly trips on a battery on the ground. "And when we get back, you're cleaning your room." I groan but stand up and pick up my pearl milk tea and walk out with her to the zeta.

_Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3, Wolverine, B-0-4, Martian Manhunter, 0-7._

Black Canary and I entered the cave with Martian Manhunter hot on our trail. I retract my retro glasses as M'gann comes running.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss M. hugs her uncle and Superboy begins to leave.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning!"

"That's all I can ask." Whoa, happy family moment.

"Stick around," Black Canary tells Superboy. "Class is in session." She walks up to the center of the room and the floor lights up. Cool. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you," she says as she takes off her jacket. "Everything I learned from my own mentors," she winces and I see a bandage on her arm, "And, my own bruises." When did she get that?

"What happened?" M'gann asked.

"The job." Of course. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Wally waves his arms. "Yup, after this- swish!" He throws his banana away. "I'll show you my moves." I literally spit a mouthful of my pearl milk tea on Robin and choke.

"Dude, you just spit your drink all over me!"

"So not cool, Kid Idiot!" Wally just shrugs and turns to face Black Canary.

"I am dripping, in your gross drink, which you spit on me!"

"Well, sucks for you." And I continue sipping my drink. Canary aims a punch, which Wally blocked, but then she swept a leg under his feet and he was down. Wow. That was fast.

"Ugh… hurts so good…" Wally groans. Canary helps him up and me and Robin share a smirk.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Robin waves his hand in the air. "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"Dude!"

I smirk even wider and fist pump Robin. "Burn!" I laughed, until I saw the look on Black Canary's face. The look that told me to shut up and listen.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

Superboy scoffed. "Oh please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

BC smirked. "Prove it." Superboy's eyes widened slightly, but he walked over, and they both took a stance. I just moved my straw around in my drink cuz I knew he was gonna lose. I heard him slam on the ground, and Robin stifled a laugh next to me.

"Good, you're angry. Channel that anger into-"

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!" Superboy lunged at her, but he was still defeated. "That's it! I'm done!"

"Training is mandatory." Superboy pushed her arm out of the way. I felt anger rising up in my chest. Suddenly, a screen popped up. Batman. Great.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating, the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which really proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each combatment." Oh. So that's what happened.

"Whoa…" Kid Flash started. "One guy with all the powers of the entire league?"

"In the end, it took eight leaguers and four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Android? Sounds like I missed out on all the fun.

"An android?" Robin asked. I was quite curious too. "Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter added.

"Ivo?" Yes, Aqualad. "But Ivo is dead."

"Or so we all thought," BC said. "Or hoped."

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution has been taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion, in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Road trip!"

"So now we take out your trash?" Wow, supey's in a bad mood today.

"You got anything better to do?" Superboy remained silent. I heard a beep.

"Coordinates received," Aqualad answered. "On our way." The team hurried to the bioship, and I was about to follow, but I was stopped by Batman.

"I have other plans for you." I slightly nodded my head, but I was pretty confused.

BC grabbed Superboy's arm, and looked him in the eyes. "When you're ready, I'll be here." Superboy lowered his head slightly and then walked away.

"Rafe." Batman stated. There was an awkward pause.

"...y-yeah?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer.

"I'm sending you on a mission. Solo. After I explain, you are welcome to decline. We understand that it may be hard for you." Solo mission? Awesome! But why would it be hard for me? Whatever it is, I am so not passing up the chance. So naturally, I just nod my head. "Your mission is to go to your previous home." My eyes widened.

"...but… but why?"

"We have reason to believe that a mystical artifact is hidden there, and no one has found it because the location is abandoned. We want you to find that artifact. Again, you may decline if you feel you are not up to it." Psh. Well when he puts it that way it'll make me feel like an idiot if I decline.

I took a deep breath. Several thoughts were running through my head. At last I made my decision. "I'll do it."

BC put a hand on my shoulder. "Rafe, if you don't want to-"

"No. I'm doing it. I have to." My father stole it. I remember. I was very young, but I remember. A red gem, delicate and beautiful, and if you hold it up to the light at a certain angle, you can see the Mark of Scath*. It is a dangerous artifact. That house is full of memories, though. Bad memories. I never thought I'd have to go back. And alone, too. But my father stole it. If I was going to make things right, I was gonna have to get it back.

"_All right," _I thought. _"Let's do this."_

**Well... yeah. That's it. But, if anyone's reading this, I hope you enjoyed!**

***Just a little Teen Titans reference I put in there. :D**

**Please Review!**

**~Turmious Ravonus :)**


End file.
